


Questions and Skype calls

by Shipqueen21



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Coming Out, Confessions, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Original Character - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sexuality Crisis, Skype, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipqueen21/pseuds/Shipqueen21
Summary: Dan has started questioning his sexuality and a Skype call from Phil might change everything





	Questions and Skype calls

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't great but whatever I just got the need to write

Dan was not happy. His stupid hair straighteners stopped working so he would have to go outside today looking like a hobbit. Oh, he also realised that he may not be 100 percent straight. Maybe, possibly, probably not, no, he can't be. He'd kissed girls before so that made him straight right? Well except for the long dark holes that he has fallen into on Tumblr at 3 am have told him otherwise. Sure he's heard of bisexuality but it just doesn't seem to fit right in his stomach. So he's got to be straight, doesn't he? 

Everything was so normal and it fit so well before he found Phil. The man with piercing blue eyes like oceans that seemed to pour into Dans soul and the jet black hair, dark as night that intrigued Dan to no end. Damn Phil for making his mind so confused. Dan and Phil had been talking over Skype recently and Dan definitely enjoyed their seven hour Skype sessions but as soon as they hung up Dan would be thrown back into the pit of confusion. Maybe if Phil was right next to him and they could actually touch and talk properly without the delays of Skype, things would be different but that's just not the truth.

Before meeting Phil there were definitely instances that would show Dans not-straightness and alarm bells should have been sounded. There was one boy, his name was Micheal. They shared a few classes together in Year 10 when he moved to the city temporarily. His parents moved around frequently because of their work and Micheal was gone before the end of the year but months can work wonders. Thinking back on it, Dan had the biggest crush on him but was too blind and ignorant to see it. There were a few key moments that definitely stood out even a few years in the future. Such as the time in art class that he flicked bright red paint from his brush onto the back of the demon art teacher on her obviously expensive white shirt. When she turned around enraged he acted so innocent it was easy to believe that he didn't do it. Eventually the teacher found out that he was the culprit because Jimmy, the teachers pet, ratted him out but it was hilarious while his victory lasted. Dan was too socially awkward to ever properly talk to him and would stutter and muddle up his words whenever he tried but at least Micheal provided himself with many instances to remember him by. 

Dan sighed and logged onto Tumblr. The first post he saw was about people questioning their sexuality and Dan dived into the hole right away. It was fate. After an hour of completely blocking out the world he was startled by a text from Phil.

"Can we Skype? I need to talk"

Dan was immediately worried and called Phil on Skype instantly not even bothering to reply to Phil's text. He was soon greeted by Phil face on his screen and smiled, but not too much for Phil to be suspicious of his not-straightness. He would not let that happen. "Why did you need to talk?" Dan asked, worried, and Phil pulled a serious face. "It's because.." He paused and Dan stared at him in suspense worried out of his mind, Phil the broke out into a huge smile "Guess what lucky guy is coming to visit me in two weeks! I'll give you a hint, he has brown hair, brown eyes and his name is spelled D-a-n" Dan gasped in shock, was Phil serious?! Would he actually be going to meet Phil in person in two weeks. Dan eventually managed to sputter out a "wha-" before Phil started talking again. "I've talked to my parents and I've talked to yours and everyone has said that it's fine. I have already booked you a train ticket so don't think that you can back out now" Dan finally regained himself and was able to reply to Phil "so, your serious about this! That's amazing! I would love to come visit you in Manchester! But how dare you make me think that something was actually wrong with you before, I was actually worried about you" Phil clasped his hands by his face and batted his eyelashes "You were worried about me how very kind of you good sir" In that very moment Dan saw Phil's face and looked at how cute he looked and all his Tumblr feels bubbled inside of him. In that moment his emotions rose to the surface and before Dan could do anything to stop them the words blurted out of Dan's mouth "I don't think that I'm straight Phil" Dan said then immediately clasped both his hands to his mouth. Phil fell out of his position and looked into Dans eyes. Dan tried to turn away and started mumbling to himself "I can't believe you just said that, why did you say that, idiot" It was in this moment Phil chose to respond. "Dan" he said and Dan slowly turned to the face the screen where Phil sat "it's okay, I promise" Dan let out a small sigh "I'm not straight either" now this was something that Dan did not expect. He faced Phil and let out a small "really?" in more of a high pitched squeak than anything else. Phil nodded "If I could give you a hug right now I would so lets put that on hold but would a virtual hug suffice?" Phil asked and Dan smiled to himself then nodded. A virtual hug was something Phil 'created' near the beginning of their Skype sessions. They both wrapped heir arms around their laptops and probably looked incredibly stupid to anybody who would see this but to them it was enough. 

Although Dan still didn't know who or what exactly he was at least now he had Phil by his side to show him the way. In only two short weeks they would meet at the train station and it would be one of the most blissful moments of Dan's life when Phil kissed him later that day. All he knew for sure was that he definitely wasn't straight and that he had 100 percent fallen head over heels in love with Phil.


End file.
